Soul Catcher
by Chibi-Lina
Summary: LG, ZA. Lina died after her soul got sucked out of her body, now she needs the help of her friends to come back to life. please R&R CHAPTER 8 IS FINALLY UP!
1. Soul Catcher Chapter 1 Death

Soul Catching Chapter one: Death  
  
By: Chibi-Lina  
  
Note: I do not own any character from Slayers, They belong to their rightful owners. this is an L/G. Rated pg-13 for death, and mild language.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't the Miss Lina Inverse." said a voice "What the hell do you want Vermindo?" "Oh nothing much... Just the Blast Blade." "Never... The Blast Blade belongs to me." Said Gourry as he seithed his sword. "Well then I guess I'll just have to take it by force." Vermindo was casting a spell while Gourry wasn't realizing this... "Darkness witch dwells beyond the earth, bring me thy power as this fool's soul shall evaporate from the everlasting and the infinite..." He now had a huge ball of light in his hand Lina just realized what was happening "GOURRY WATCH OUT" "Soul Catcher!!" The ball of light was aimed towards Gourry, Lina jumped and pushed Gourry out of the way. Gourry got knocked down to the floor and when he looked up he just saw Lina lying on the floor while her soul is going away into thin air. He then runs up to her and picks her up, she weakly looks up at gourry and says, Don't worry, I'll be fine... Just remember... I'll always love you... take me to a shrine maiden, she'll find a cure to bring me back to life.... without a soul... I can't.........." Lina then Died in Gourry's arms, Gourry his face filled with tears just started screamin "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LINAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Gourry then woke up with cold sweat. He looked out the window, it was morning. he sighes as he got out of bed. For the last three days he had been having this dream, the worst part was it was reality. In a slump he got dressed and headed downstairs. Zelgadis and Amelia were already having breakfast, when the incident happened they were already ahead to get a few hotel rooms in New Saiirag. When they saw Gourry carry Lina lifelessy into town. They immedieatly took her to Sylphiel to try to bring her back to life. All Sylphiel was able to do was put a protection spell on her so she could stay alive until they can get her soul back. Gourry has been completley devastated eversince, they have been in the Library of Magic eversince it happened looking for a cure. Gourry went downstairs and sat down with Amelia and Zel, a waitress came to get his order. "I just want a coffee, and and two eggs sunny side up." Amelia and Zel just looked at Gourry in shock, he would usually order everything on the menu. "Uh... Mr Gourry are you sure your okay?" "I'm sorry Amelia, food is just not the same without Lina... neither is anything else..." "Gorry we will find a cure, were probably just looking in the wrong sections of the library. Lina's a strong spirit, she'll be fine, Sylphiel is taking good care of her" After breakfast, they all headed down to the library searching for a cure. But somewhere else...  
  
"Owwwww... my head hurts sooo much, What's going on... where am I? What happened to me? Where's Gourry and the others?" Lina opens her eyes and she sees herself floating in the air, she looks around and sees Rezo.  
  
Well so far that's all I wrote. if you want to know what happens in the next chaper, I will want at least 5 reviews so I know people are actually reading this to know what happens next all reviews are looked through accepted. Other then that. toodles.. 


	2. Soul Catcher Chapter 2 The Cure

Soul catcher chapter 2: The Cure  
  
By: Chibi-Lina  
  
Once again I do not own any of the characters *pouts* They belong to their owners who must be filthy rich right now... well here's chapter two...  
  
"Owwwww... my head hurts sooo much, What's going on... where am I? What happened to me? Where's Gourry and the others?" Lina opens her eyes and she sees herself floating in the air, she looks around and sees Rezo. **piku piku** 'Am I dreaming?' Lina thought. "Finally your awake Lina." Rezo greeted. "Where am I? Why am I floating in the sky for? And better yet, how come your here too?" Lina asked suspiciously. "Well you see after you have defeated Shabranigo, I have decided to watch over you, if anything should happen, then I would be here as your guide to the afterlife, but since your not completley dead were floating on top of the town where our friends are." "What do you mean not completley dead?" asked Lina "The Shrine Maiden put a hold spell on you so you won't go onto the afterlife while there searching for a cure." Replied Rezo. "And Just one more thing!!! How come your eyes are open? I thought your blind?" **sweatdrop** "Lina I'm dead! when you die the disability you had in life goes away!!!" Lina looks down to her chest and get pissed, before she says anything Rezo cuts in "Lina, I didn't mean physical appearence-wise." "Oh... I knew that!! hehehe!!" "You must be wondering how your friends are right now right?" Lina looked up at Rezo seriously. She needed to know what's going on... especially with Gourry. "For the last three days, they have been looking for your cure in the library of magic, so far there unsuccessful. Gourry has been really depressed and he's not like what he was before..." Rezo keeps telling Lina about what's happened while she's gone as they flot over to the library of magic.  
  
"Ohhh... we've been in here for days... and we still can't find a cure, I can't even read this book." "Mr. Gourry, That's because the book is upside down." **piku piku, looks down** "Oh! I knew that!" He flips the book over.  
  
While there still looking through books Sylphiel and Zelgadis run to Amelia's and Gourry's table. Sylphiel started talking breathlessly "we might... have found... Lina's... cure." "Really you have?!" Gourry and Amelia jump up screaming that both at the same time, then everyone else turns over to their table and thells them to "shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Amelia sweatdrops and then says quietly "So what's the cure?" "It will require us a magic amplifier, it's most recommended that we use the philosophers stone." said Sylphiel smiling "Then lets go get this philomomnemer stone!!" Gourry said excitedly "Hold your horses there Gourry... In case you forgot, Rezo used that to awaken Shabranigdo, the stone is destroyed." Said Zelgadis bluntly Sylphiel. "Oh no, that's really okay, I have that worked out!" "You do?!" Everyone looks at Syphiel as she said that. They had no idea what she was talking about."But were gonna have to go back to the Shrine to explain"  
  
Rezo is sweatdropping like mad, there's huge amount of chomping sounds in the background, you see Lina, with a huge floating table in front of her, filled with lots and lots of food. "Lina, I know I said you can have pretty much what you want when your dead but you don't need to eat when you die! Your not even supposed to me hungry!" "Yea I know that Rezo **chomps and talks with mouth full** But I haven't seen or eaten food in three whole days!! I love my food **chomp chomp** so there I have to eat" Rezo is still sweatdropping.  
  
Back at the shrine Sylphiel was looking through this huge box. she was minorly grumbling when she was looking through, then she grabbed out two bottles. "This is what were gonna use to bring back Lina." She held up the two bottles one with a green liquid, one with silver." "umm... Miss. Sylphiel, what are those two bottles?" "Well... in one of these bottles, is a time travel potion. In the other is a duplicating potion." Then she made a big smile. Amelia and Zelgadis already understood what's gonna happen. Gourry examined the two bottles, he looked at the green bottle and smled "Hey isn't that the new space juice they have I always wanted to have some!" Gourry grabbed it and as he opened it and ready to drink it Amelia knocked it out of his hand and Zelgadis caught it. Some of the juice spilled out. "Gourry, you idiot, this is time travel potion! Were gonna use this to go back into the past!" Zelgadis yelled. Gourry just blinked. "Oh! so then I guess that's not space juice" Everone fell over. "He's even more dense when Lina's not here" Whispered Zel to Amelia. She nodded and agreed. "So how much juice is this enough for?" asked Amelia. "This is gonna be enough for one person, since some of it's gone, it's only gonna last for 10 minutes. after when you get to the point, your gonna have to try and make a copy of the philosophers stone and come back." "Makes sense, but who's gonna go?" asked Zelgadis. Everyone looked over to Gourry and he was looking at a tea pot "Oooh looks so shiny!" "No. He's too dense right now." After musch thought it was decided that Amelia should go.  
  
end of chapter 2.  
  
Notes: Alright so I didn't exactly get 5 reviews but this story is sooo addictive to write, but this time I really do want those five review or the story won't get posted. also CT has asked if Xeloss is going be in this fic. Unfortunatley I only have the first season of The Slayers so I'm not gonna write about characters I'm not %100 with on personality wise since I never saw them interact with other characters. so bleah. other then that I'll post chapter 3 when I get 5 reviews ^_^ tata!!  
  
Chibi-Lina 


	3. Soul Catcher Chapter 3 Going Back

Soul Catcher Chapter 3 - Going back  
  
By: Chibi-Lina  
  
Once again, I do not own any of the characters from Slayers, I make this up for fun, I am NOT making any profit off this. No sue pleeze cuz I'm a student and I'm broke  
  
So it was decided that Amelia will go back into the past to copy the philosophers stone. but she still didn't completley agree "Why me? At least Gourry somewhat knows where he's been with Lina when they had it right?" Zelgadis grumbeled before answering "Amelia, if you don't mind look at Gourry." Amelia turns over to look at Gourry. He was playing with the blast blade "Oooh it's buzzing!! **swoosh swoosh** and it's making swooshing sounds too!" ^__________^ "See what I mean, now your phsycic, you can just climb into his head and look for some sort of memory to go back" said Zelgadis. Amelia knew he was right, Gourry is starting to act like a little kid he's so dense. Sylphiel then came back into the room and announced "Everyone, dinners ready." She said with a smile.  
  
The gang decided to start staying at the shrine with Sylphiel since they knew there gonna be there for a while. Everyone went over to the kitchen table as Sylphiel placed eveyones dinner in front of them, she made sure Gourry got huge amounts. Gourry just looked at the food then to Sylphiel. "This is really nice of you Sylphiel but I don't think I'll be able to eat it all." "It's okay Gourry, I understand" Sylphiel replied sympathetically. Amelia looked over to Gourry and said "Mr. Gourry, we all miss Miss. Lina, but now we know how we can bring her back to life, you should be celebrating!" "Amelia's right you know." started Zel "Lina's fine, I can tell. She not the type that'll give up so easily."  
  
"Don't you think you should stop now? You have been at it for the past 4 hours!" sweatdropped Rezo. "Oh come on I just finished the main course! Now it's time for dessert!" Lina said with a huge smile ^_^ "It's not exactly my fault food keeps reappearing whenever I eat it! Now how about that dessert!" Lina's table cleared up. Then plates and plates of sweets and desserts appeared. Her eyes went all sparkly as she was drooling "Food beautiful food!" Then she started eating again Rezo was just sweatdropping. he didn't understand how someone could eat so much. "Aren't you even wondering how your friends are doing? Especially Gourry?" Lina looked up at Rezo with her face covered in chocolate. "What do you mean? What's wrong with Gourry?!!" "Well lets just fly into the shrine and take a look." Lina was protesting "But there gonna see us!!" "Lina, in case you forgot.... WERE DEAD!!" **sweatdrop** "Oh yea right I knew that!"  
  
Lina got up from her floating chair and they flew down to the Shrine. they flew in through the wall that lead into the kitchen. Lina was looking at Gourry playing with his food. Once in a while he took a bite. She looked over to Amelia, Sylphiel, and Zelgadis as they were discussing a few things. "Listen Sylphiel, your gonna have to learn some new spells. You can't attack everyone with a dragon slave. It's too much like what Lina would do and because you can destroy the whole town." "Why you little..." Lina was gonna go over and bonk Zel over the head. She was about to do it but her hand went through his head. "Lina... how many times do I have to tell you..." Said Rezo impatiently "BUT But but!!!" "Lina now that's enough." Lina stopped. she knew it's not like her not to fight back but she just backed off. "Amelia's good with magic. she can teach you come basic stuff. Maybe then you can teach her the dragon slave." Amelia blushed as Zel said this. "Really you think you can teach me Amelia??" Sylphiel asked cheerfully "Of course I can! What fighters of justice wouldn't help their friends learn new things?!" Lina fell over. She got up and since she knew he can hear her she went up to his ear and yelled "ARE YOU CRAZY?! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT AMELIA WILL BE IRRESPONSIBE WITH THE DRAGON SLAVE??? OH JUST WAIT UNTIL I COME BACK TO LIFE!!!!!" Rezo just backed off and didn't say anything... he wasn't ready for her to make a rampage on him. Eveyone else just looked around confused. "You know I swear I thought I heard Lina." Commented Zel "Yea, me too." said Amelia. "OH I'LL SHOW YOU THINK! FIREBALL!!!!" Zel got burned to a crisp. then he frozenly fell off his chair. **cough cough** "Yep, That was her." Said Zel. "Oh my god Zel are you all right?" asked Amelia as she helped him off. with surprise Lina didn't understand how she was able to make a real fireball. "um... Rezo... what did I just do?" "Magic doen't die when your body does. since magic comes from your soul, it's real."  
  
It was a little bit after dinner that Amelia and Sylphiel decided to go out to the fileds, they have been out there for a few hours now so it was dark out. Amelia finished teaching sylphiel a few spells "Okay now Sylphiel, I want you to try a flare arrow on that boulder okay?" "Allright... here goes... Source of all power... Crimson fire burning bright... FLARE ARROW!!!" The arrow appeared and shot off to the boulder and hit. "Nice job Sylphiel!" said Amelia. Now Sylphiel was ready to teach Amelia the Dragon Slave. Amelia was aiming for the same boulder before she tried. Then she went along with the spell "Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows, Buried in the flow of time, in thy great name I pledge myself to darkness, Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed, by the power you and I posses... DRAGON SLAVE!!" Amelia shot the Dragon Slave at the boulder, the boulder was now dust. With stars in her eyes she just said "How cool!" ^__^.  
  
Once again it was night, and everyone was asleep in their own spare bedroom. Gourry was having flashbacks again from what happenedand woke up in cold sweat again. He looked around and his eyes just filled up with tearsand a few drops went on his covers, He couldn't not be with Lina. He missed her so much. Lina was watching him from the end of his bedpost upset. It may not look like it, but she missed him too, and just seeing him the way he was upset her even more. She went on the bed facing Gourry. He was looking out the window as his tears just kept trickling down his cheek. "Oh Gourry I miss you too... I know you can't hear me but I really do. I just wish I told you that loved you before I died..." Gorry seemed to have calmed down and slowly fell back asleep. Once in a while he would murmur Lina's name. Lina stayed tehre for a while before she floated out back to Mr. Baka (That's what she started calling Rezo after a while)  
  
The next morning after breakfast Amelia was ready to go back to the past. She was trying to think of a way to go back. Then she went over Held onto Gourry's head while drinking the potion, the she saw an image and disappeared. "Hope she gets it on time" Said Sylphiel...  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
yeey chapter 3 is done!!! just to clear a few things up with the dinner scene, you know how you have that gut feeling someone is talking to you even though there not there? that's what I was trying to establish, and to add a little comedy into it, I made it so that is a dead person does magic it's real, just add something to the story ^_^. Anywayz I'll post up chapter 4 in 5 reviews. Bye! ^_^ Chibi-Lina 


	4. Soul Catcher Chapter 4 Life

Soul Catcher Chapter 4 - Life  
  
Chibi-Lina  
  
Note: I don't own any of the characters in slayers, I'm not making any profit off this story and if I did I'd be very very lucky lol. K here's the story.  
  
**piku piku... piku piku...** "Where did Amelia go?" Asked Gourry curriously. Everyone sweatdropped at the comment. "Gourry, Amelia just teleported into the past to get a copy of the philosophers stone to save Lina ya DOLT!" Said Zelgadis aggravatedly.  
  
Amelia felt soft winds and saw time travel back into the past. It was so amazing, the soft breeze made Amelia relax as the speed of time got faster and then she landed under a stack of hay. 'What is this? I'm under a bunch of hay, maybe I should get out to see where I am." Thought Amelia. She climbed up to the top of the hay stack, looked down on her and saw Lina and Gourry talking while Lina was analyzing the Orihalcon statue. She quickly ducked back down into the hay. 'I can't let them see me' she thought. She heard Lina shuffling in the hay stack as she hid the Orihalcon statue right in front of Amelia. 'What luck. All I need now is the potion and to cast a spell. I just have to be carefull not to make any noise.' she took out the bottle with the silver liquid. she grabbed the cork to pull it and it made a popping noise. "Say Gourry did ya hear anything?" said Lina, "Hear something? I was looking at that cloud, it looks like a chicken wing!" "My god youre right! It does look like a chicken wing!!!" Lina and Gourry were staring in awe.... at the cloud that looked like a chicken wing. 'Whew. I swear I thought she's gonna look back here. alright well lets pour the potion on' thought Amelia as she carefully poured the silver liquid on the Orihalcon statue. the potion was just enough and covered the whole statue and made it look like the statue was made of silver. 'K time to cast the spell. Sweet mother of earth, in my hands I hold and item wtich I want to be created once more. Bring thy power into my hands and create one more. Duplicate!' then the statue lifted from her hand and the statue streched. It ripped appart and the silver disappeared. now she had two Orihalcon statues in her hand. She put one back where Lina hid it, and the other she put in her pouch, it was a good thing too because she was starting to fade. Then she disappeared.  
  
"So Mr. Baka... What's to do today?" asked Lina anxiously. "Will you stop calling me that? And were not doing anything special anyways..." replied Rezo "Well with that kind of attitude I won't stop. Besides I..." Lina's words got cut off by something she saw. "Verinmdo..." She saw Vermindo walking by the forest path. He was a tall man, taller than Gourry, With long black braided hair, and wearing a red cloak. He was heading towards Sairaag. "I'll stop him before he even gets there!" Lina was about to cast a Dragon Slave but Rezo grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Lina, you may be able to do magic even though your dead, but that dosen't mean that if you kill someone you can stay dead for good." said Rezo "WHAT?! So your saying if I kill him I can't come back to life?!!!!!" "Yep, that pretty much adds up to it" Lina sweatdropped, she didn't want to stay dead so she let Vermindo go. But she knew the moment she gets back to life, there won't be any time for fun and games.  
  
Amelia reappeared at the Sairaag shrine. She popped up from nowhere and fell on the floor. "OW!" "I see the little princess is back." Said Zelgadis as he sipped on his coffee. "I got it!!!" Gorry and stepped into the room, Sylphiel started making preperations for the final potion, Gourry clueless as usual asked "Where were you Amelia, it was like you disappeared into thin air and stuff...mmm... OOooh look! Food!!" Gourry saw the kichen table and started to chow down. "So do you have the stone?" asked Sylphiel. Amelia went into her pouch and took out the Orihalcon statue. She handed it over to Sylphiel. "Alright now it's time to bring Lina home!!"  
  
Sylphiel locked herself into the room where Lina's body was, she was there for a few hours, it was almost dark, Sylphiel just added the final spell to bring Lina to life. She the nopened the door and Gourry was sitting beside the door on the floor, waiting for Sylphiel to come out. when he heard the door creak open he looked at Sylphiel with a face asking for hope. Sylphiel just smiled "Lina's going to be okay, just give it a few more hours and she'll wake up." Gourry got up and hugged Sylphiel "Thank you Sylphiel, you don't know how much this means to me." Sylphiel felt a teardrop fall on her shoulder. She sighed and said "Go see Lina, she's going to wake up soon." Gurry let go of Sylphiel, smiled, then went into the room where Lina was. He pulled up a chair beside her bed. He looked at her pale face, so lifeless, so empty, he ran his fingers across her cheek 'She's still so pretty' he thought. He hasn't come in to Lina's room ever since she died, witch made him even more upset. He slowly fell asleep on his chair with his head layed down on the bed, using his arms as a pillow.  
  
Lina was once again floating around town when she felt a wierd buzz, she looked at her hands, they were slowly starting to fade "The time is here Lina." said Rezo. Lina turned around "what's happening to me?" "Your going back to life, you just have to let your soul go back." said Rezo, then he continued "But before you go I want you to have this." He tosseh Lina a small bottle. before Lina asked Rezo just said "Give it to Zelgadis, He'll thank you for it" Lina smiled and said "thanks Mr...umm... Rezo. well I guess it's time for me to go." "Goodbye Lina, Gourry is waiting for you." Lina blushed but she just said "Bye bye! I'll be back in a few decades!" she then let herself go. she faded and disappeared.  
  
Lina slowlo opened her eyes, everything at first was a blur.Then she blinked. now she saw everything. 'It worked, I'm alive' She thought. she felt someone at her side, she looked over and saw Gourry asleep. With a smile she gently shook Gourry "Gourry... Gourry... come on, wake up... Gourry..." Gourry slowly heard something. "Lina? Is that you?"  
  
end of chapter 4  
  
I didn't get my 5 reviews!!! but think of this chapter as a late easter gift. any questions comments, flames, that's what reviews are for right? Anyways, everyone knows the rule, Minimum 5 reviews to get me motovated, more reviews faster I put up a new chapter. other then that, I tried to seperate sentences more so it flows a bit more then normal, other then that I'll see you in chapter 5! Chibi-Lina 


	5. Soul Catcher Chapter 5 Romance

Soul Catcher Chapter 5 - Romance  
  
By: Chibi-Lina  
  
Gourry looked up slowly. He saw Lina look at him with a deep smile and tears trickling down her cheeks. She flew stright into his arms. Finally, everything felt like it was perfect. For a few minutes they were in silence, Gourry sighed in relief and looked at Lina. "Lina.... Thank god your back." "It's good to be back Gourry, I missed you so much, just the fact that I was dead, and not being with you... I know before I died I told you something, but at that moment I regretted saying it so late... Gourry... I... I" "Shhh..." Gourry gently placed a finger on her lips. "Lina... I know, I love you too." Lina with a smile on her face, passionatley kissed Gourry, hot tears were streaming down her face. She felt Gourry wrap his arms around her waist. Outside the room though, we had an evesdropper.  
  
Amelia had a glass to the door trying to listen to everything that was going on unaware that Zelgadis was right behind her. "You know Amelia, evesdropping is very rude." she blushed and dropped the glass she was holding, it didn't break but it clanked on the floor. She slowly turned around with ehr beet-red face, then enthusiasticall said "Oh I didn't realize you were here!" "Of course I am. In case you forgot, I'm travelling around with you guys too." Amelia got aggravated "Well you don't have to be so mean." "Well I'm sorry princess that I'm not up to your expectations." He went up to Amelia, lifted up her chin, and lightly kissed her on the lips, and then walked away. She turned beet red again. She touched her lip. Zelgadis kissed her, 'I never would have thought he would do that' she thought. She then walked outside.  
  
"...and then I woke up now." Lina just finished telling Gourry what happened to her after she died, she was sitting in Gourry's lap while he had his arms wrapped around her. It felt so good for her to be alive again. "So what do you think Rezo gave Zel?" "I don't know, but it should be something good, I mean Zelgadis is his grandson." Lina then yawned. "As much as I would like to do some stuff, I'm really tierd." "Alright, want me to show you to your room?" Gourry asked. "Actually.... Gourry... Is it alright if I stay with you tonight? I'm just kinda paranoid right now, and I'm affraid Vermindo might come after me." Gourry looked a bit shocked, but then smiled, he took Lina by the hand and led her to his room.  
  
Amelia was sitting down and leaning back on the stone house where the shrine maiden lives in. She was staring up at the moonlight sky, thinking back to what just happened feels like it's happening over and over again. She couldn't get it out of her head. Did Zel actually have feelings for her? Or did he just do that to shut her up. She didn't understand, but when he kissed her, she had this wild rush come over her, it fekt like everything was just perfect. Or maybe she was just going way over her head. This was getting complicated. she was about to get up and go in. "Amelia." that stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Zelgadis "Oh... Hi Zel..." that was the first time she wasn't formal to him. It felt kind of akward, but in a way releaving. Zelgadis walked over to where she was and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's really nice out tonight isn't it?" "Yea... it is. Amelia was getting redder by the minute. "Well anyways, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Amelia." "Goodnight Zel." He then turned Amelia around, cupped her face into his hands, and deeple kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly stopped, hugged Amelia and whispered into her ear "Goodnight my little princess" he then went back into the house. Amelia was in shock once again. But not shocked enough not to like it. It felt like she was dreaming this whole thing up and she was gonna wake up any minute. She then went back into the house too to get ready for bed.  
  
Sylphiel was in the main room of the house when Zelgadis went in, right away she asked him "Sooo... how did it go?" "Well, that actually went really, really well. She wasn't complaning or anything." Sylphiel smiled "Good." "Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed." "Goodnight Zelgadis." He left the room.  
  
While Lina died, and they were in search for the philosophers stone, Sylphiel pointed out Zelgadis that he has a liking to Amelia. Him knowing that Sylphiel is a phsycic he admitted it, he's been planning to do this for the past few days, he realized that this time was perfect to go through with it. He decided to tell Amelia everything the next day.  
  
Sylphiel cleaned up the main room and everyone was now at a peacefull slumber...  
  
end chapter 5!!!  
  
Unfortunatley I had a minor writers block so this took me longer then normal to write. From this chapter on I will try to update once every one or two weeks because after going through my reviews, I realized that it was pretty pointless to do the whole "5 review thing" I would still like to get some comments on the story as I keep writing. the story is almost finished and I will see you the next chapter!  
  
Chibi-Lina 


	6. Soul Catcher Chapter 6 Pland and Search

Soul Catcher Chapter 6 - Plan and Search  
  
By: Chibi-Lina  
  
The warm sun was rising over Saiirag. Lina was possibly the first one to wake up. She looked around her surroundings. She sighed and thought 'I really am alive.' Thnshe realized there was a lump behind her. She then felt Gourry wrap his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She turned over to meet with his face and he was awake and sheepishly looking at Lina. She kissed him on the lips and said "Good morning Gourry." A big smile rose on her face. they both streched and got out of bed.  
  
They went into the kitchen to find Amelia and Sylphiel already preparing a huge breakfast contaning lots and lots of pancakes. Amelia looked over and saw Lina and Gourry, she dropped her stirring spoon and ran over to Lina and hugged her. "Miss Lina!!! You're alright!!" "Of course I'm alright. And I have Sylphiel to thank. She saved my life again." "Oh, Miss Lina, that's not completley true! Everyone was a big help to bring you back to life! Amelia even went to duplicate the philosophers stone." With that the four of them started to pitch in to help make pancakes. Everything was prepared and they all sat down ready to eat but Lina stopped. She looked around and asked "Where's Zel? He should be awake by now." They all look around. Amelia stands up and says "I'll go wake him up." She blushed as she went over to the rooms. Sylphiel just made a light chuckle. Lina and Gourry looked at each other confused, shrugged, and started to eat.  
  
Amelia ran into Zelgadis' room and slowly went upto the bed. She pulled off the covers, then finding herself trembling and falling on her knees. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Everyone looked immedieatley looked towards the bedrooms from the kitchen and ran over. When they got over, they saw Amelia on the ground as she was quietly trying to hold back her tears. Sylphiel walked over and sat down beside Amelia and hugged her. "Shhhh... it's okay Amelia... Let it all out..." Lina and Gourry didn't quite understand what was going on. As Sylphiel tried to calm down Amelia, between her tears she was trying to explain what happened the night before. After she explained it she slowly calmed down. "To think he ran off now... He knew very well we were gonna go look for his cure as a group... and I think that's what Rezo gave me before I came back to life." "You mean you have Zelgadis' cure?" asked Amelia "I'm not %100 sure, but that's the last thing I can think of that can possibly be." answered Lina. "Um... guys... I think you better come over here..." Sylphiel said very quietly while she was in shock. Lina, Amelia, and Gourry walked over to the other side of the room to find Zelgadis' travel pouch, sword, and the rest of his clean clothes. "He didn't leave to look for his cure, He's been kidnapped! And I know just the person who it was... Vermindo!" Lina said after coming to a conclusion. "Uhhh.... guys? Who is this Vermindo person again?" Lina just looks straight at Gourry in anger, she grabs his collar and drags is face real close to hers and with gritted teeth says "Gourry...'dear'.. don't tell me you forgot who almost killed me and evaporated my soul." "Uhhh... Vermindo... right?" "Riiiight." Gourry jumps up "VERMINDO?! HE'S THAT MAIN MONSTER GUY!!!" everyone in the room sweatdrops. "Well as of right now... I think we need a plan." Lina said after a few minutes.  
  
After clearing up from breakfast the four of them sat down around a table to prepare to duscuss a battle plan. "So what do we have on the front line?" asked Lina "Well.." started Amelia "We have Mr. Gourry's Blast Blade, Half of the replica of the philosophers stone, and our magic." "Well now we have a base planned out, we have the amplifier (the philosophers stone) that we can add onto the Blast Blade. But now we need a spell strong enough to wipe out Vermindo. I would suggest the Giga Slave but since the spell is sealed I can't use it..." after hours and hours of planning and decididng they have some to a conclusion.  
  
In a castle away from New Saiirag, Vermindo was in his lab, with Zelgadis who was in a protective field of negative energy. Vermindo was thinking "Heh.. Now that Miss. Lina Inverse came back to life, I wonder how she will enjoy fighting against her close friend. Too bad it won't affect her as badly as the stupid little hyperactive justice princess." The negative energy around Zelgadis eventually kept getting stronger and stronger after every minute.  
  
It was once again night and Amelia was sitting on a big rock outside of Sylphiels shrine. Lina walked over to Amelia and sat down beside her. She noticed that Amelia has been crying. "Amelia, are you alright?" there was a few sniffles before she said anything "Yea... it's just that... I didn't get a chance to tell him... how much he meant to me." Lina sighed, She put her hands on Amelia's shoulders and said "Look, I know exactly how you feel, but you can't keep beating yourself up for this. Now you know very well that we have a plan to get back Zel, and from all the time I knew you not once were you like this no matter what happened." "But this is diffen..." "Listen to me Amelia. I promise you, everything will be alright. That's all you have to keep in mind." Amelia looked up at Lina who was looking down at her with a worried face. Amelia smiled for the first time since that morning.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
Well this chapter took me a hell of a ling time to finish. and I have perfectly good reasons for them too ^_^. one was Exams in school were coming up so I really couldn't finish the fic. Second When break started I was in a major writers block, and I was rethinking the whole climax of the story. either way I'm open to comments so please R&R and I'll see ya next chapter  
  
Chibi-Lina 


	7. Soul Catcher Chapter 7 Capture

Soul Catcher Chapter 7 - Capture  
  
By: Chibi-Lina  
  
At Sylphiel's house everyone was busy with the Philosphers stone, they needed a way to apply what's left of the stone in a way to power up all of them. Amelia suggested to break the stone into five parts and use it as an amplifier, Sylphiel suggested just keeping the stone the way it is, But Lina had a better idea. "Now guys look" She slammed her hand on the table "We need to have a way to apply the stone to ALL of us to be capable beating Vermindo. What I think we should do is, turn the stone to powder then appy it to the items that we own, for example Gourry's Blast Blade or my four Talismen. and then..." "Miss Lina that's a perfect idea!!" said Sylphiel "And I can even do that right now!! I'll just need your Talismen and Gourry's sword." Gourry and Lina looked at each other, and unhesitantly they gave away the items Sylhpiel needed. she then went int othe room that was meant to be used for practicing magic/working on potions and stayed there for a while.  
  
Sylphiel was working in the room alone, carefully using her magic to turn the philosopher's stone into dust, seperating the dust into five parts, and carefully sprinking the items with no dust wasted. She then takes out a liquid and pours enough of the liquid on the items so it's completley covered with it. with that complete, the liquid turned solid on the talismen and the blast blade making it look like it's all covered in solid ice. Sylphiel put everything under a magic circle and started to slowly cast a spell while the magic circle and everything in it started to glow. all the ice around the items then shattered turning the color of the blast blade from white to crimson red. she sighed. It was complete. the blast blade and Lina's talismen now contained the power of the philosopher's stone.  
  
She went back out to the kitchen filled with chatter and laughter. Sylphiel smiled as she quiety said "Um.... guys?" everyone looked over to Sylphiel. Lina saw that she was holding the now completley boosted items. Lina excitedly shouted out "(insert anime shriek here) EEEEEEE YOU DID IT!!!" She ran up to Sylphiel and placed the talismen back on her wrists, belt, and cape buckle. She grabbed everyone and zoomed outside so she can test out her new boosted item.  
  
"Gourry!!! let's see the sword!!!!!!" Sylphiel laughed nervously as she handed Gourry the blast blade. Gourry took the sword and commanded "Light come forth!". A red light appeared and the sword was engulfed in a crimson red glow. "Nice job Sylphiel! You finally got it to change it's color! I think I had enough of plain white." Everyone fell over. Lina bonked him over the head. "WAIT UNTIL YOU TEST IT OUT!!" she yelled "Wow, Miss Lina sure is back to her high spirits in such a short time." said Amelia who was pretty quiet all day. "hehe, Let Miss Lina have her fun Amelia, she probably missed this alot, and this is to find Zelgadis right?" Amelia smiled, She knew Sylphiel was right "With Miss Lina, I guess pretty much anything is possible." The both chuckled as Lina and Gourry were preparing to test out the items.  
  
"Okay Gourry, normally, you wouldn't be able to cut through a 'dragon slave' with the blast blade, Let's see if you can while I boost." "Are you sure about this Lina? What if you blow up an unsuspecting town or something?" Lina bonked Gourry over the head again "I'M AIMING FOR THE WATER OKAY???!" "owwwie... okie..." said Gourry under his breath. Lina took a deep breath then started to cast "Lord of Darkness and the Four Worlds., I call upon you, grant me all the power you posses." her talismen started to glow. "Well here goes nothing, Gourry be prepared!" "Always am!" "Power beyond the twilight, In crimson blood that flows, Buried in it's flow of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes who stand against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand..." Lina looked at Gourry who nodded that he was ready "DRAGON SLAVE!!!!!!" The size of the dragon slave that Lina just sent out was five times the size of what she would normally do and it was shooting towards the Sandboa lake, then Gourry's now boosted Blast Blade extended to cut right through the Dragon slave that Lina just created. Everyone was just speechless. Lina was surprised at what she just did, let alone that Gourry cut right through it like it was nothing. "Miss Lina! That was amazing!" said Amelia with her mouth still dropped "Amelia I know, I'm shocked too..."  
  
Out of the sky a figure in white clothing appears and levitated down to the ground just a little bit farther away from where Lina and the others are. Amelia looks over and a huge smile comes over her face. "ZELGADIS!!!! MISS LINA!! IT'S ZELGADIS" "Huh?" Lina turns over and sees Zelgadis about 10 feet away from them. "ZEL!!!" Amelia was about to run up to him but Lina stopped her. "Amelia. It might be a trap... wait..." Lina was eyeing Zelgadis who was silent. He was holding onto four crystal shards and threw them at their general direction. The craystals expanded and got everyone trapped in one. The crystals shrank and Zelgadis retreived them and returned back to where he came from.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7  
  
yeeey! I finally finishede chapter 7. this was again a big pain in the butt since I was either a.) not home, b.) Busy with something else, or c.)Building my website (witch you can now visit at :) I'm gonna start on chapter 8 right away, so I'll be back reeely soon (I hope)  
  
Chibi-Lina 


	8. Soul Catcher Chapter 8 Soul Wish

Soul Catcher Chapter 8 - Soul Wish  
  
By: Chibi-Lina  
  
The sun was just rising on a calm warm spring morning. It was early morning in Saiirag as the sun shone into house windows, slowly waking up well rested townsfolk, including the shrine maiden, Sylphiel. Her eyes slowly opened, embracing her, the man that she loved. she felt some of his long strands of blonde hair fall onto her as he tightly hugged her to show he's awake as well. She smile as she quietly whispered "Good morning Gourry- dear" she turned over and gave him a kiss. she turned over and got up from the bed, putting on a silk robe before she walked over to her dresser. She looked over to the mirror while she picked up her hairbrush and started brushing her long hair. For some reason, this morning felt very akward for her, as if something was wrong. This did not feel right for her, something felt very out of place. she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. She shrugged it off as she watched Gourry climb out of bed and put on his robe. They then both headed to the kitchens.  
  
In the kitchens, Sylphiel's father was waiting fro them to wake up. He already prepared breakfast for them. and there seemed to be a mess from a party the night before. Sylphiel streched and stared at the wedding band on her ring finger. Her smile then disappeared from her face and realized her father was right in front of her. "Good morning Sylphiel, Gourry." "Good morning!" said Gourry cheerfully. Cylphiel was still in shock. Then it came to her "this isn't real... Father died when Coppi destroyed the town... and Gourry-dear... he... he's in love with Lina. This isn't true. I'm dreaming WAKE ME UP!!! THIS ISN'T HOW THINGS ARE!!!"  
  
Sylphiel awoke in a glass crystal. It was filled with water so she couldn't breathe. Looking for a way to get out, she had her wand apparate and she smashed the crystal open.She fell onto a floor while she was coughing and gasping for air. "Miss. Sylphiel, I see you have awaken from your dream." Sylphiel stood dead frozen, she slowly turned over to see none other then Vermindo.  
  
"You.... you caused all this didn't you??!!! Where's Gourry?!! and and Zelgadis? What have you done with everone???!!!!" "Miss Sylphiel, your overreacting, Everyone is in their peaceful slumber with dreams of their Soul Wish." "Soul Wish? I... I don't understand.." Vermindo put up a slight smirk, the three crystals appeared from his hand "Well see these little crystals? each of these crystals contain one of your friends and their dreaming, dreaming what their soul wants more then anything else in the world. Let's take Miss Inverse here for one." Vermindo took one of the crystals and put it in a seperate hand. the crystal floated up and in a small bubble and in it was a picture of Lina with Gourry at a huge table, eating all the food they could get their hands on, Lina's chest size was also bigger. The bubble then popped and vermindo put the crystal with the rest of them.  
  
"So you see... there all in their own dreamworld, dreaming about what their soul wishes for the most. The crystals feed off from their dreams and I get stronger. So now you have three choices. One, I destroy you. Two, you join me and help me get more powerfull. Or three, You return to your dream. You know you want to return to your dream. You always wanted to be with the one called Gourry didn't you? And your father, you wanted him to come back to life. Or if you'll join me, I'll put a spell on this man you call 'Gourry' and see that he will forver be in love with you. That's what you want, isn't it? All you want is to be with Gourry, I'm giving you the chance to be with him. what do you say Miss Sylphiel?"  
  
After Vermindo has said that, Sylphiel was in shock, she was slowly trembling. Her shock then turned to anger. "Never." she said. "Excuse me?" "I'm never going to go let you have Gourry manipulated for my own sake, I'll never help you dominate anything!!!" Vermindo was slight surprised, but then he showed a smirk on his face. "Well if that's what you want. But you will regret this, for you will be going against one of your friends. Isn't that right... Zelgadis?" Zelgadis walked up from the shadows, his hood covering his face. "Why don't you return to your dream now, or he will just finish you off right now. This is your last chance." said Vermindo. "You just don't get it do you? Don't you understand that we are alive to enjoy living, not dreaming?" Vermindo scoffed, all he said was "Zelgadis... attack her."  
  
Zelgadis moved up closer, he pulled out his sword and charged straight at Sylphiel. He was ready to swing his sword at Sylphiel but before he did something stopped him and couldn't make him push his sword farther. He looked down and saw that Sylphiel was stopping his sword by her wand. She looked up and automatically yelled "DEFENSE!!" A windy shield covered her and blew Zelgadis ten feet away from her. The shield quickly then died down. she then took her wand and pointed it at Zelgadis, she was breathing heavily, she was incredibly nervous, she closed her eyes as she said "Dicleary!" A sudden burst of white light shone out from her wand and covered Zelgadis in it. Black smoke floated up and disappeared from him and his stony skin was no longer stone, it was just smooth, shiny skin. His hair turned from a blue wirey hair to soft pale blue hair. He was still not completley, he was just no longer part golem. Sylphiel stopped the spell. She looked up at him, he was clueless for a few moments, then he looked up at Sylphiel and charged at her once again. "Your not going to break him out of my spell that easily, pretty clever though Miss Sylphiel." said Vermindo. She looked at him angrily and then noticed that in his hand was still all the crystals. But there was an extra crystal there that was blue. Then it came to her. She then realized that Zel was still charging at her. He was about a two feet away from her before she yelled "RAY WING!!" She flew up in the air speeding over to Vermindo leaving Zelgadis far behind her, He didn't notice that Sylphiel was coming up right at him, just before he looked over Sylphiel took her wand and with all her energy she whammed it across his face. In shock he fell over with the crystals falling out of his and and dropping to the ground smashing one by one. The first crystal to break was Zelgadis' control crystal, He was still trying to charge at Sylphiel but when the crystal broke he just froze and fell to the ground. All the other crystals broke, and one by one, everyone started to reappear. Sylphiel flew down to everyone, she was very tiered out. She wasn't used to using so much magic. She dizzily walked over to Lina and tried to shake her up awake. Lina woke up lazily. She saw Sylphiel looking over her worried and breathing heavily "Miss Lina!!" she hugged her until Lina was practically choking. "Alright Alright I'm up!" Lina looked around "Where are we?" Vermindo finally managed to get up, but his faca was covered in blood from his mouth. he spit out the blood from his mouth bfore he said "Welcome back Miss Inverse, this is where you will die"  
  
yeeey! this fanfic isn't dead! but my computer practically is. sorry for delays, School, Free time and Laziness turn into this, point is this chapter is now done. the story is almost over if you can't tell ^.^. Other then that, I'm going to start the next chapter right now! Ja ne! Chibi-Lina 


End file.
